Megabyte
"Welcome to Megaframe!" -'Megabyte' Megabyte is a power-hungry and ambitious virusfrom Mainframe. He is impeccably dignified, however, and always wants to make a good impression, even when he is trying to infect theSuper Computer. However, he is very cruel, punishing his servants and taking joy in the pain of his enemies. Megabyte can infect most anyone as long as he can get to their PID. However, he is incapable of infecting a city's leader, such asPhong. Megabyte also has the ability to attach and detach his legs whenever he is sitting in his throne. He also can extend deadly claws from both his knuckles and fingernails. He has a pet null called Nibbles whom he referred to as his father. But was later revealed to be a nullified sprite of Welman Matrix who was Dot and Enzo's father. Megabyte was known all overMainframe for his reputable fights with his sister, Hexadecimal. The pair were created when the virus Gigabytewas caught in an explosion, and each got specific attributes: Hexadecimal got strong, chaotic power. Megabyte got brawn and a calculating thought-process. After arriving in Mainframe Megabyte infected the city's industrial sector, Ghetty Prime. All the binomes living there have been infected and are completely loyal to him. All the sectors buildings have been turned into construction facilities to build anything he may need in order to take over the rest of the city or other systems. He ruled the sector from his tower, the Silicon Tor. The Commander of Megabyte's military was Lieutenant Chauncy and the head of his science and research was Herr Doktor. His main henchmen were Hack and Slash. Hexadecimal and Megabyte entered into a brief partnership and he paid his sister several visits at her Lair, however it was merely a ruse to trick Hex so he could get to her stock of powerful viral weapons. He stole the Medusa Bug from Hexadecimal. Unknown to Megabyte, Hexadecimal let him escape, despite destroying an attack group of ABCs. Megabyte went back to the Silicon Tor and activated the small device, and it was revealed to be not a weapon, but a viral bug. The Medusa quickly infected his arm and Hexadecimal taunted him through aVidWindow as he turned to stone. The Bug infected the Tor and moved on to the rest of Mainframe. The cities leaders first suspected Megabyte for the dangerous Bug, but ruled him out when they realized the Tor was already infected. (The Medusa Bug) Megabyte staged several attacks on the Principal Office in attempts to steal Mainframe's Core Energy. He finally succeeded in getting past the CPU Forces and began funneling the Core Energy into a containment module. Bob tried to stop him but a Game Cube loaded into the system. The Game distorted due to the loss of the Core Energy and landed on the Principal Office, trapping the energy, Bob, and Megabyte. Megabyte was in contact with the energy at the time and the Road Warrior Game turned him into a truck hauling the energy. Bob managed to get the energy back to the Principal Office just as the Game ended. (Bad Bob) Hexadecimal helped Megabyte break into the Principal Office by creating a fake upgrade. He defeated Bob and copied Phong's read-only memory. Using the command codes he entered the Core Control Chamber and began to erase Mainframe. Bob and Dot managed to finally defeat Megabyte by tricking him into entering a deletion chamber, pretending it was a portal generator. Megabyte started a self destruct program to take Mainframe with him, and Bob ended the deletion and ejected Megabyte from the Principal Office. (Infected) Using a Leech Command, Megabyte suctioned energy from Game Cubes and broke into the city's Archives. During this process Megabyte and Bob were trapped in a Game and Bob saved Megabyte just before the Userdeleted the virus. They stole the control circuitry for the Gateway Commandand rebuilt the device in the Tor. To test it Megabyte sent Enzo Matrixthrough it and he entered the Super Computer. Bob and Dot tried to stop him and the Gateway and the control circuitry were destroyed. Megabyte allowed them to leave to repay his debt. (When Games Collide) Hexadecimal entered an artistic stage and broke into the cities Archives. She infected the system's paint program and began painting the city and everyone in it. Hex was not satisfied with the ungrateful response of the Mainframers and decided to see what Megabyte thought of her art. She painted the Silicon Tor yellow with her name on the side, and put massive daisy flowers into it, like a giant flower pot. Megabyte was furious at Hex for destroying the Tor, so she painted him up like a clown and pasted him into the city's sky as a still painting. (Painted Windows) For a brief time, Megabyte was infected by a Web Creature and became a primal black version of himself, obsessed only with merging with Hexadecimal to recreate Gigabyte. Gigabyte was eventually reformed, butBob used a portal to split Gigabyte back into Megabyte and Hexadecimal. (Nullzilla) (Gigabyte) After a Web Portal opened over Mainframe, Megabyte agreed to an alliance with Bob and Hexadecimal in order to close it down. Megabyte constructed the Hardware, Phong provided the software, and Hexadecimal powered it. Megabyte and Herr Doktor worked with Mouse in operating the craft. The CPU forces were quickly losing the fight and Megabyte had his ABCs launch and support the CPUs. Using the cooperation and Web War to his advantage, Megabyte was able to get rid of Bob. Just before closing the portal, Megabyte removed and crushedGlitch, forced Bob into a missile and launched him into the portal. Once the portal was closed Megabyte ordered Lieutenant Chauncy to destroy the remaining Web Creatures and then blow the exhausted CPU fleet out of the sky. Hexadecimal laughed as she began to recharge the Hardware and turned it towards the Principal Office. Then Megabyte and Hexadecimal contacted the Principal Office and ordered Phong to lower all defenses on the building. Phong told the viruses they would fight them until the last, and Guardian Enzo vowed to protect the city as Bob had. (Web World Wars) Unknown to him and everyone else at the time, when he damaged Glitch a small amount of Guardian code was transferred to him. The Viral Wars The Viral Wars started as the Web War came to and end. Most of the city's forces were destroyed in the following battle. Megabyte watched as Hexadecimal used the Hardware to fire on the Principal Office, damaging it's shields. The cities remaining nine CPU ships prepared to dock at the Principal Office and they lowered their shields. The buildings Anti-Aircraft Guns managed to destroy the ABC tanks following them, but one crashed on the Principal Office shield generator. Hexadecimal prepared to fire again, but Megabyte told her not to because it would destroy the Core and the entire system. Hex thought the resulting explosion and chaos would be glorious. The Principal Office managed to deflect the second shot, but Hex prepared to fire again. Megabyte tried to stop her from destroying 'his city' and lunged at her. Hexadecimal easily flung him aside and returned to the Hardware. Megabyte fell off the platform and was caught by Hack and Slash and carried back to the Tor. Hexadecimal was severely damaged when aGame Cube landed on the Hardware before she could fire again. The Hardware exploded and Hex was all but destroyed. Megabyte had her retrieved and imprisoned in the Tor. Herr Doktor was given orders to repair her. To wear down his enemies, Megabyte organized propaganda against Enzo and attacked his inexperience. (To Mend and Defend) Once Hexadecimal was repaired, Megabyte had a pain collar installed on her. When she was awakened he activated it so she would know she was not allowed to leave. (Between a Raccoon and a Hard Place) Megabyte paid Enzo and AndrAIa a visit after they finished a Game. He told the 'boy' to deliver a message to Phong and his sister. That they may be safe behind the Principal Office shields, but the people of Mainframe would suffer. Phong and Mouse eventually developed afirewall capable of enclosing Ghetty Primeto imprison Megabyte inside. (Firewall) Megabyte made one attempt to break through the firewall. He had Hexadecimal's containment chamber moved to the firewall with his entire army ready to move. Megabyte ordered Hex to use her powers to breach the firewall or suffer. Hex opened a small rift in the wall and the ABC were able to move through, two by two. The Principal Office was able to put out enough firepower to make the ABCs turn back and Megabyte closed the rift. He lost Lieutenant Chauncy in the assault. (Game Over) Hexadecimal eventually broke free, destroying the Silicon Tor and overloading the firewall immediately. She used a horde of Nulls to devastate most of Megabyte's ABCs and she personally destroyed Hack and Slash. Hexadecimal eventually grew bored of the fight and went back to Lost Angles. Megabyte took every binome and ABC he had left and attacked the Principal Office. Megabyte conquered it and everyone except Phong escaped. Phong was beheaded and Megabyte kept him in a jar so that he could retrieve information to control Mainframe's Core. He renamed the cityMegaframe and diverted all the systems resources to defending the Principal Office and fighting Dot's rebellion. (Megaframe) Eventually, Bob returned along with Matrix, AndrAIa, and the crew of theSaucy Mare. With the return of Bob, Megabyte knew that Megaframe was back on the Net. Megabyte ordered Herr Doktor to extract portal command codes from Phong so that he could leave the dying system. The Saucy Mare joined with Dot's rebellion and attack the Principal Office. The Saucy Mare was evacuated and loaded with explosives. It was used to destroy the remains of Megabyte's ABCs. With no air cover, the rebellion was able to stage an all out attack on the Principal Office. Matrix made it into the control centers and found Phong. Megabyte cornered Matrix, recognizing the 'boy', saying he will enjoy killing him. AndrAIa threw her trident to Matrix and he blocked Megabyte's claws. Megabyte and Matrix engage in a fight taking them to the higher levels of the Principal Office. In the last moments of the fight Megabyte gained the final codes from Phong and formed a portal to the Super Computer. Matrix managed to defeat Megabyte but decided to show mercy, as he was better than the virus. Megabyte got away, injured, and prepared to enter the portal. Mousehacked into the portal and redirected its destination to the Web. Megabyte was pulled in by Web Creaturesand the portal vanished. (Showdown) The Return Megabyte secretly returned the following year, having transformed into a Trojan Horse virus. He is more dangerous than ever in this state because he can adopt the appearance of any person he has come in contact with, to the point of fooling system scans. Megabyte was brought to Mainframe by Ray Tracer just after the defeat ofDaemon. He had taken the appearance of Bob by using the Guardian code he had accidentally taken from Glitch during the Web War. Megabyte fooled everyone and proceeded to slowly move in on Dot Matrix. The real Bob became frustrated, realizing that Dot was falling for the original looking Bob. He attempted to separate from Glitch but failed and was trapped in a black cocoon. While the real Bob was rushed to the Super Computer for treatment, Megabyte proposed to Dot and they started laying plans to get married. Bob was eventually freed by the return of the Guardian Key Tools. He quickly rushed back to Mainframe and crashed the wedding. Dot told him to leave and sided with the fake Bob. Glitch flew to the fake Bob and everyone thought the real Bob was the copy. As Bob was leaving Glitch took the original guardian code from Megabyte and returned to Bob and loaded the code into him. Bob returned to his original form and Megabyte, unable to hold that shape, reverted to his real form. Megabyte and Bob began to fight and destroyed the wedding chapel in the process with the Virus amazed by Bob's new strength. When the fighting stopped for a nano-second Bob asked Megabyte why he had done this. Megabyte said, "It amused me." He temporarily blinded Bob and went back to the wedding chapel, stopping just long enough to kiss Dot. Then Megabyte went into the chapel and grabbed Specky, changing into his form, allowing him to escape unnoticed. (Null Bot of the Bride) While Mainframe's leaders were having a meeting to figure out what to do, Megabyte impersonated Mike the TV and told the entire city to panic. He then went to Al's Wait & Eat and found a few of his former military leaders there. He was pleased to find Herr Doktor and Lieutenant Chauncy there. After revealing himself to them, Megabyte ordered them to surrender theirPIDs and together they would usher in a new viral dawn. As an example of what would happen if they resisted, Megabyte forcibly infected Al's Waiterwith his new tendrils. Megabyte was able to distract the Mainframers with an alias copy of himself and forcibly took control of the War Room. He locked down the Principal Office and warned everyone that he was there for revenge, and to prepare themselves for "the hunt." (Crouching Binome, Hidden Virus) Comic (Non-Canon) The events of the Hunt are not fully known, but it left Mainframe devastated and overrun by murderous zombinomes. The entire System had to be evacuated to the Super Computer, though Welman Matrix was left behind. Megabyte placed a spyware device in the Super Computer and so was able to prepare a defense against the Code Master anti-viral weapon Gnosis, but this failed and Megabyte was seemingly killed. Megabyte acted as the spokesman for Gnosis, though this was later revealed to be a back up created by Gnosis. However after the defeat of Gnosis it was stated by Bob that "even Megabyte was brought back". (Paradigms Lost) References * Megabyte's name is a reference to a unit of computer memory. * Megabyte in general has made references to the Borg from Star Trek. The most overt example is fromBetween a Raccoon and a Hard Place, where the Jean Luc Picard binome gives a speech reminiscent of Captain Picard's speech in Star Trek: First Contact. Megabyte's response was the Borg motto, 'Resistance is Futile.' His appearance in the fourth season went even further, having him capable of infecting others using tentacles that protrude from his hands, also a Borg staple. It may be worth noting that Megabyte's voice actor, Tony Jay, was a guest star in an episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation ''and that he also played villain "Nigel St John" in some episodes of ''Lois and Clark:The New Adventures of Superman. * In seasons one through three, Megabyte removed his legs to sit in his throne. No reason for why he does this was ever given. Category:Cartoon villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Main antagonist Category:Humanoid Category:90 cartoon villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Epic villains Category:Super villains Category:Antagonists Category:Big Bad Category:Bigger Bad Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1994 Category:Deceased Villains